1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for measuring and dispensing granular materials. Particularly, the invention relates to such devices which are suitable for hand-held dispensing and which are provided with means for adjustably varying the quantity dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,303 discloses a device of the type concerned wherein a container closure houses the measuring and dispensing mechanism which includes a single, adjustable volume measuring compartment and parts rotatable about the closure axis for alternately exposing a first end of the compartment to the container contents for filling while closing its opposite end, and then reversely closing the first end and opening the other for dispensing. The rotating parts are spring-suspended in assembled relation to the closure, and the rotating parts are operated to fill and dispense positions by spring opposed and assisted opposite pivoting of an external lever circumferentially of the closure about its axis.
My aforesaid patent application discloses an improvement over the device disclosed in the patent, wherein the rotating parts are maintained in fixed relation longitudinally of the closure axis, thereby overcoming product leakage and operational problems with the spring suspension system of the patent structure, and rotation of the parts for fill and dispense operations is by relative rotation of the container and a rotary collar on the closure, providing much easier hand-held operation than the circumferentially pivoting lever of the device of the patent.
The device shown in my aforesaid patent application is designed for holding in both hands and operating by relative twisting of the hands, which is ideal in most cases. However, particularly when light materials such as dried cream, sugarfree sweeteners, instant coffee and the like are to be dispensed, a device that can be both held in and operated by a single hand may be preferable to some users. While my U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,842 shows a measuring and dispensing device provided with a handle and operating linkage available to a hand holding the device by the handle, the present invention contemplates a device of smaller size which is held by a hand gripping the body itself, rather than a handle such as with the device of my aforesaid patent application.